Kitten & Sugar Pie
by My Secret O
Summary: This one shot features Pam and her human girlfriend Laurie introduced in my story Getaway. Pam has all kinds of fun planned.


Charlaine Harris owns almost everything. I own the rest.

Thank you to my dear friend Laurie, who willingly let me write her into _Getaway_. I'm not so sure she knew that I had any intention to make her the star of her own one-shot, so I just hope she'll still love me in the morning.

**Opalsfire**, I would not have even known where to start with this story without your ideas and encouragement. Thank you so very much. Of course, my gushing thanks wouldn't be complete without big love to **SeriousCrush**, editor extraordinaire! Thank you for supporting me every step of the way and working for me, no matter how tired you are. I love you forever. **VintageManniqueen** offered wonderful suggestions and helped me put the final touches on this little story, so I offer my thanks and will gladly pay your bill for ruined panties (her words, not mine :)).

**VintageManniqueen** and **TriceNorthman**, this is for you…sorry you had to wait so long for it!

This one shot begins during chapter one of _La Vie En Rose _(when Sookie lets Pam borrow their sex swing), but it has nothing to do with Sookie and Eric. Haven't read _Getaway_ and _La Vie En Rose_? What are you waiting for?

* * *

><p>Kitten and Sugar Pie<p>

The second I bid farewell to Eric and Sookie, I ran as fast as I could to Laurie's house. I knocked once before opening the door. Laurie was in the kitchen with her head inside the fridge. I sped across the kitchen floor silently and ran my hands down her back and cupped her ass.

A loud thunk echoed through the kitchen and then Laurie was facing me, clutching her heart. "Sweet Jesus, Pam, you scared the shit out of me." She rubbed the back of her head and grimaced.

"I hope you don't mean literally," I sassed, looking around her body.

Laurie put her hands on her hips, "No. I don't mean literally. You're sick!"

"Me? You said it!" I said. "What were you doing in there anyway?"

"Getting water for our walk, but I couldn't find my bottle. I tucked it in there somewhere…"

I opened the fridge door and crouched down in front of it. "Your green one? It fell behind this container. Damn woman, don't you throw anything away?"

Laurie shrugged sheepishly and wrinkled her nose. It was adorable. I handed her the bottle, and when she opened her mouth to thank me, I kissed her. I loved the way her soft warm body melted against me when I touched her. Pretty soon, her arms wound around my waist, and she pulled me closer to her. I could feel the heat of her body through the thin layer of my jogging suit, which reminded me of my good news.

"I have a surprise for you…" I said as I pulled away.

Laurie slowly opened her eyes and smiled with swollen pink lips. "What is it?"

"You do know what a surprise is, right?" I asked. The thought of Laurie strapped into the sex swing made my fangs slide down.

Laurie let out a huff of disappointment. "Yes. I do. Do I ever get to know what it is?"

"Soon…"

It was strange being in Eric and Sookie's house without them here. I made my way to the room down the hall and found the sex swing and stand tucked neatly in the corner. Sookie had told me briefly how to take it apart, and indicated that the box and the instructions were under the bed. I disassembled the stand in no time and had all the parts tucked inside the box. I put the swing on top. When I picked up the box, I saw the words 'Bondage Ready!' on the side, and had a sudden stroke of inspiration. On the way back to my house, I stopped at a craft store.

Wearing a casual skirt and blouse, I blended in perfectly with the other shoppers as I perused the aisles of ribbon. I would need something wide, soft, and pink. I found the perfect spool and sighed in frustration when I realized I had to buy it by the yard. I stalked over to the cut table and took a number. While I waited for my number to be called, I looked at the bins of glitter pens and magnetic mirrors. Tucked in the bottom of a pile of 'spa' socks, I found a Hello Kitty night mask. It was soft, silky and perfectly pink, just like the ribbon.

"I would like two yards, please," I said to the perky young woman unrolling my ribbon at the cut table.

"This sure is pretty! What are you making? Binding a baby quilt?" she asked, looking at me with doe eyes.

I couldn't help myself. "Oh, I'm going to use it to tie up my girlfriend before I fuck her senseless," I quipped.

The young woman nodded blankly and smiled uncomfortably, "Will that be all?"

"Sure is, honey. You're not my type."

She let out a little squeak of terror and pushed the ribbon and the receipt across the table.

I put the folds of ribbon and the Hello Kitty mask on top of the box in my car. Now I just needed to be patient. Laurie was in parent teacher conferences tonight, one of the aspects of teaching 7th and 8th graders that she dreaded…dealing with their parents.

My whole night was planned. I already had reservations for dinner, and after a few more minutes, the stand would be reassembled in my bedroom. I put the swing back in the box…it could wait until next time. I cut the ribbon into four equal pieces and attached them securely around the bondage loops on each side, top and bottom. The ribbon hung against the metal stand and pooled on the ground near the ankle restraints. The contrast was stark, soft pink silky ribbon against black matte metal. It looked beautiful. I hung the mask from the top center hook, where the swing would normally be suspended. A ripple of excitement moved through me.

The lights were on at Laurie's house, and I could hear the shower running. She had the habit of leaving her front door unlocked, so I let myself in and made my way down the hall. It was too tempting to resist. I opened and closed the bathroom door, pressing my back against the wall.

"Pam?" Laurie asked.

"No, I'm an intruder."

"Sounds like Pam." Laurie opened the curtain and peaked out. "Looks like Pam." She disappeared back behind the curtain and then spoke through the cascade of water, her words sounded wet and warm. "I think the only definitive way for me to know if it's Pam is if you kiss me." Laurie turned the water off and pulled the curtain open all the way.

* * *

><p>If you would like to read the rest of the story, which was far too lemony for FF, please go to my blog at MySecretOFanFiction (dot) wordpress (dot) com you can read and review it there! :)<p> 


End file.
